Gremmie
Gremmie is a closer in Papa's Freezeria (replacing Allan) and is now a regular customer from with Papa's Pancakeria onwards, with Hank taking his place as closer. He wears grungy clothing, has long blonde hair and leans forward. He is also one of the few customers with hard to see eyes. His orders are slightly large. Orders Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Nutty Butter Cups * Chocolate Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Nuts * Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Pancakeria * 3 Pancakes * Powdered Sugar * 6 Butters * Chocolate Chips * Drink: ** Large Decaf with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Onion * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * BBQ Sauce * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 6 Medium Boneless Wings * 3 Calypso Strips * 3 Parmesan Wings Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Pretzel Bun * Hot Sauce * Pineapple Relish * Relish * 2 Tomatoes * Sport Pepper * Drink: ** Large Tangerine Pop ** Small Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Zebra Stripe Cake * Chocolate Frosting * Chocolate Drizzle * Cupcake 1: ** Cannonball Gum (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Anchor Cookie (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) ** Nutty Butter Cup * Cupcake 2: ** Shaved Coconut ** Marshmallow ** Anchor Cookie (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Kiwis *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Sauce *Coconut Shavings *Pomegranates *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Pineapple Pancetta (Creamy Alfredo Sauce in other holidays) *Lemon Herb (Italian Seasoning in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *7 Tomatoes *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Kiwis *Huckleberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Gummy Worm, Cherry, Gummy Worm Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Pon de Ring Donut (Ring Donut on other holidays) with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Regular Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Matcha Drizzle (Blue Moon Drizzle in other holidays) **Nuts *Pumpkin French Cruller Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Creameo Bits Ranks required to unlock him *Freezeria: He is a closer who comes on Day 4 *Pancakeria: Rank 34 (Hotcake Hero) *Wingeria: Rank 32 (Chicken Champ) *Hot Doggeria: Rank 52 (Grill Expert) *Burgeria HD: Rank 39 (Grill Expert) *Cupcakeria: Rank 44 (Kraken Champ) *Pastaria: Random day *Donuteria: Rank 22 Papa's Next Chefs Papa's Next Chefs 2011: He lost to James along with Kayla Papa's Next Chefs 2012: ' He lost to Taylor along with Wendy 'Papa's Next Chefs 2013: ' He lost to Franco along with Kayla. However, he did good enough to make 3rd place in the Purple Burple division. 'Papa's Next Chefs 2014: He lost to Timm along with Skyler. However, he did good enough to make 3rd place in the Mango division. Trivia *In Freezeria, his shirt had an angry face and Gremmie was frowning. In Pancakeria and afterwards, his shirt was replaced by a neutral face and Gremmie smiles. His angry eyes are also bigger. *In Wingeria, he is the only customer to order only some kinds of meat with no sides or dips. Other customers order either sides and dip, no dip and some sides, or no sides and dips. *He is one of the characters that has eyes hard to see. *In Hot Doggeria, his skin is slightly tanned. This is also the case for Robby and Maggie. *He is the last former closer, so far, to change from his mean look to his nice look. *In Hot Doggeria, which has more actions of customers moving, if Gremmie likes or doesn't like what is given to him, his eyes won't expand, they'll stay angry, unlike the other customers. Ingredients Unlocked With him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Zebra Stripe Cake. Gallery File:Gremmieperfectscorefreezeria.jpg|A perfect order for Gremmie. File:Gremmie_(freezeria).jpg|Thumbs up. File:Gremmie 2.png Perfect Gremmie.jpg|Gremmie's Perfect Order in Papa's Pancakeria! gremmie hot doggeria.png|Gremmie in Hot Doggeria. He has a slight tan in this game. unhappy gremmie.png|Gremmie in Customer Cravings, unhappy. Gremmie as a closer.jpg|Gremmie's appearance in Freezeria. Gremmie ordering sundae.png|Penny taking Gremmie's Order. angry gremmie.png GremmiePortriat.png|Gremmie's customer picture when he's not a star customer. Mad gremmie.png|This is Gremmie when he is angry. Trollface gremmie.png|Trollface Gremmie gremmiepasta.png|Perfect order in Pastaria Hallway Hunt - Gremmie (Pastaria).png Perfect Pasta for Gremmie.png A 1.PNG|Thumbs Up! 1403654988783.jpg|Gremmie's perfect sundae! Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Former Closers Category:Papa's Freezeria Customers Category:Papa's Pancakeria customers Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:Papa’s Hot Doggeria customers Category:Closers Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Teens Category:Guys who's eyes are very hard to see Category:Adults Category:People that are skinny Category:Ppl with new looks Category:People with blonde hair Category:Guys with long hair Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Pirate Bash Customer Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:People with belts Category:Papa’s Freezeria debuts Category:People without eyebrows Category:G customers Category:Summer Luau Customers